


You're the One That I Want

by abbytheatre08



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School Gangs, Inspired by Grease, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Smoking, to Grease that is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbytheatre08/pseuds/abbytheatre08
Summary: The summer just ended and Rey and Ben have to say goodbye to each other...or do they? Well, there are a lot more things that stand between them now. Grease AU
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Prolouge

Rey looked over at Ben again. He was lying on the sand with his arm reaching towards Rey. She crawled towards Ben and took his hand. Ben pulled Rey onto his chest. 

Rey smiled at him. “This has been the most amazing summer ever.”

“Do you have to go back?” Ben whined.

Rey giggled. “Ben, I don’t like it either.” Rey stepped back from him. “Trust me, I don’t want to go back to England this year. My grandfather has been worse than usual.” 

“Then don’t go back Rey, stay here with me.” Ben pulled Rey closer to him. He leaned down and kissed Rey’s forehead. “My parents like you. They’d be happy to let you stay here.”

Rey sighed. “Your parents are great.” 

“Only when you don’t live with them.” 

Rey nodded. “Yeah, I get it.” Her grandfather worked for the government in England. People at school envied the power and thought that Rey was lucky or manipulative that her family could get what they wanted. Meanwhile, Rey just wanted to live with her aunt and uncle in America and be normal.

“I wish you could stay.” 

“You could come to England with me.” 

“My parents want me to finish school here. Besides I have some friends at school.” 

“How come you never seemed to be with them this summer?”

“We split for the summer. Do whatever.” 

“I’m glad I stole you for the summer.” 

Ben leaned down to her. “Me too.” 

Rey blushed. “You’re a sweetheart.” 

Rey and Ben stayed lying on the beach. The two of them didn't need to say much to each other. They both could agree that this summer had been the best summer either one of them would have. Almost every day they would meet at the beach and then just decide what would happen from there. It was perfect for them. They didn't need anything more. 

They stayed on the beach as the sun kept on going down. Rey sat up as the colors in the sky started to change. Ben was right behind her. “For once I don’t like the sunset,” Rey said quietly. 

“It isn’t fair,” Ben muttered. 

Rey sighed and nodded her head. “We shouldn’t try and spoil the mood.” Ben hummed and nuzzled Rey’s neck. “Ben.” He lightly kissed her.

“What? I'm making the mood better.” 

Rey giggled as Ben tickled her neck. “Ben.” 

“Yes. My love.” Ben said before placing a kiss on Rey’s neck. 

“Ben stop it.” Rey giggled as she pushed Ben off of her. Rey looked back out to the ocean. The sun had sunken even further down in the sky. “Ben?”

“Yes.” 

“Is this the end? Of us?” 

“Oh no. This won’t be the end. This is only the beginning.” Ben leaned to Rey and gave her a soft kiss. “I’ll find you again. Next summer, if you don’t come back here, I’ll travel to England to find you.”

Rey smiled at Ben. She did not expect her summer to go like this. Ben didn't either. Ben expected a normal summer, where he spent most of his days just being glad he wasn’t in school. Rey was going to enjoy three months away from her grandfather. 

“I don’t want to be alone again.” 

“You’re not alone.” 

The sun had finally set over the beach when Ben helped Rey to her feet that night. They slowly walked to his car together. Ben opened the door for Rey. Rey kept her head down as Ben got into the car. 

Ben and Rey drove back to where Rey was staying with her aunt and uncle in silence. When they pulled into the driveway, neither one moved out of the car. 

Finally, Rey moved to get out of the car. “I love you,” Ben said too quietly.

“What?” Rey turned back to Ben. 

“I said, I’ll miss you,” Ben said. Ben reached for Rey’s hand and kissed it before Rey stepped out of the car.

Rey stood on the doorstep as Ben drove away from the house. When his car was out of sight, Rey sighed and opened the door of her house. She was met by her aunt and uncle. 

“Rey, you’re finally back.” Her aunt said. “We have good news.” 

Rey wasn’t in the mood for any good news. What kind of good news could they have? 

“We talked to your grandfather. And we decided. You are going to spend the next year with us.”

“What?” 

“You’re staying in America with us.” 

Rey’s mouth fell slightly. “Really?” Every summer she had wished to stay with her aunt and uncle. This summer more than ever. This summer was her lucky one. 

“Yes. Now, I know it’s a jump considering school starts tomorrow. But we have done everything to make sure you're ready.” Rey’s aunt said. 

Rey threw her arms around her aunt and uncle. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” Rey ran to the phone, she dialed the number to Ben’s house. 

“Hello.” 

“Hi. Mrs. Organa-Solo.” Rey had met Ben’s mother a few times that summer. “It’s Rey.” 

“Hello Rey, how are you? It’s a shame that you go back to London-”

“Actually can I talk to Ben? It’s about that.”

“Ben’s not home right now.” 

“He’s not?” 

“No. I’ll tell him you called though. He’ll probably call you right back.”

“Thank Mrs. Organa-Solo.”

“Rey I’ve told you to call me Leia.” 

“Thank you, Leia.” 

Rey hung up the phone and squealed. She was staying with Ben. He was going to be so excited to hear that. Rey skipped around waiting for the phone to ring again. 

After an hour the phone still hadn’t rung. Rey picked up the phone again and called the Solo household. Leia picked up again. But Ben still wasn’t home. Leia promised that he would call. 

Ben did call. But it was late at night. The house was asleep when Ben called. No one had gone to pick up the phone. Ben didn't know that Rey was staying.

When Rey woke up the next day everything was in place for school. Rey glanced at the phone a couple of times, debating on whether she should call Ben before school.  Rey decided he probably wouldn’t end up picking up the phone. 

By the time that Rey’s bus arrived at her stop, Ben had already arrived at school. But there was something very different about him. 

“Kylo!” A group of boys swarmed around Ben at school. “Any new ones around here.” One of the boys whistled.

“Nah Cardo, just the same old chics.” 

“So what did you do this summer?” Another one the boys, Vicrul, said. 

“I was hanging at the beach.” 

“Yeah, I bet all those chics there were hanging around you,” Cardo said. 

“The only things that would hang around Cardo are flies,” Kuruk muttered.

“Hey.” 

“So how was the beach?” Vicrul asked Ben. “Any good chics down there?”

“There was, there was this one girl.” Ben thought back to Rey. The Knights of Ren all reacted to this. “Hey cut it.” 

The bell rang and the Knights of Ren ran inside. “Time to cause some chaos.” One of them shouted on their way in.

Rey was getting off the bus as the bell rang for school. She smoothed her light blue skirt again and looked to the girl she met on the bus. “Do I look alright Bazine?” Rey asked.

“I already told you yes.” 

Rey sighed and fixed the three buns in her hair. She looked down. “I guess I’m just really nervous.”

“Well, you look great. And I love your hair.” 

“Thank you.” Rey looked back up to the school. “So this is Starkiller huh?”

“You’ll love it.”

Hopefully, it would be better than her old school. No one knew the power her grandfather held here. Bazine caught sight of some of her other friends and waved to them. Rey looked over where Bazine looked before quickly turning away. 

As Rey and Bazine entered the school, Rey felt her stomach lurch. “Um, Bazine.” Bazine turned back to Rey. “Where’s the office?” Bazine pointed at a door on the other side of the crowded hall. 

Rey pushed her way to through the other end of the hall. Rey shoved open the office door and walked to the front desk. 

“How many days until Christmas Vacation.” One of the teachers asked. 

“86,” Rey replied.

“86?” 

Rey nodded. Rey’s aunt and uncle mentioned before she left there was a possibility that Rey’s grandfather would take her back to London over Christmas break. She was counting how many days she had to prepare herself.

The teacher gasped and quickly turned back to Rey. “How can I help you, dear?”

At lunch, Rey searched the cafeteria to find Bazine, if not her. A friendly face at least. 

“Rey?” Bazine walked over to Rey. “Would you like to sit with my friends for lunch?”

Rey internally sighed. “Yes, thank you. So much.” 

Bazine lead Rey through the cafeteria. Rey glanced around the cafeteria. There were so many more people here than there were at her old school.

“Hey, you guys.” Bazine stopped at a table, where a girl with very short blonde hair and a redheaded man who had a scowl on his face, were sitting. “This is Rey…” 

“Palpatine. I’m Rey Palpatine.” 

Bazine sat and motioned for Rey to sit by her. “And that’s Phasma. And Hux. Rey just moved here from England.”

“How did you-”

“You have an accent,” Hux said. 

“So how do you like Starkiller?” Phasma asked Rey. 

“It’s different.” 

“Oh no.” 

“Hello.” A perky voice said behind them. Some slid between Bazine and Rey. “I love the first day of school, don’t you?” 

“It’s the biggest thrill of my life,” Hux said flatly.

The girl noticed Rey at the table. “Oh my. You must think I’m a terrible clod for not introducing myself to your new friend. I’m Kira.” 

“I’m Rey.”

“Well, I hope you’ll be at cheerleader tryouts tomorrow after school. We can be on the squad together.” Kira said before she stood and walked to another table. 

As Rey looked to her food Phasma whispered to Hux. “Should we let her into the Order.” 

“I have my doubts,” Hux answered. 

By the track, the Knights of Ren cackled at the athletes running around the track while Ben hung off to the side. Soon they got bored with that and started pestering Ben about the girl he met at the beach that summer. 

“It was nothing,” Ben said. If his friends knew how much he had fallen for Rey, he would never hear the end of it. “But it was great. I had a blast with her.” The knights hollered for Ben to say more. “Fine, I’ll give a rundown of what happened this summer with that girl.” 

“That’s what we're talking about!” Vicrul cheered. 

Ben shoved him away. “Shut up.” The Knights of Ren crowded around him. “Now this girl, she was, well crazy for me.” 

“Tell us more.” The Knights of Ren shouted around him. “Tell me more.”

Ben continued to talk to the Knights of Ren as Rey started to talk about her summer to the people she was sitting with. 

“So what did you do this summer?” Kira had drifted back over to the First Order table. 

“I went to the beach. I met a boy there.” Rey said. “He was really special.” 

“There’s no such thing,” Hux said without looking up.

“You haven’t met this boy.” Rey gushed. “This summer just happened so much faster with him. I stayed out past my curfew to be with him.” 

Hux held in a laugh. “Wow.” he drawled. “What a drag.” 

Rey sighed. She wasn’t going to get through to Hux any time soon. And he didn't want anything to do with Rey in the present. 

Kira spoke up first. “What was his name?” 

“Ben Solo.” 

The table gasped and looked at each other. “She can’t mean Kylo?” Phasma said under her breath. 

Kira faked a smile at Rey. “Well, he sounds peachy keen.”

“Maybe if you’re lucky he’ll show up again,” Bazine said. 

The thought of seeing Ben again warmed Rey’s heart. She still was going to try and call Ben again, but to see him again so soon.“You really think so?”


	2. Chapter 1

A few weeks later most of the school was gathered outside of the football field, for the first pep rally and bonfire. 

Rey was cheering with the cheerleading squad near the front of the crowd. She had tried out for the squad with Kira, and couldn’t believe she got in. Rey thought she was awful at tryouts and knew that she was no near as good as some of the other girls on the squad. But she got on. Though Rey wasn’t spending as much time with the First Order as she did before.

The First Order didn't mind so much that Rey had been shaken off. Hux was almost glad for it. Phasma didn't really care enough. Bazine though still wanted to hang out with Rey. Bazine and Rey found time still to talk a little.

The First Order pulled up to the pep rally as the fire started to rage above the fence of the football field. The three of them only moved to sit on their car and not be any closer to the event. 

Hux pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. “This is a joke.” He muttered. “Why did I agree to this?” 

“You know exactly why?” Phasma said. “So stop whining.” Phasma glanced at the pack of cigarettes Hux had. “Pass me a cig.” Hux handed over the pack to Phasma. The three of the First Order stayed on the car scanning the crowd and whoever else was coming in.

“There are the boys,” Bazine said. 

The First Order turned to see most of the Knights of Ren piled in one car. 

“They’re in time to hear the yearly loss speech.”

They snickered as Bazine started to mouth the speech as the football coach went on. “My boys are primed, I mean really primed because I primed them.” 

The speech went on. Some of the students were dumb enough to think that this year would be different for their teams. The same coach probably wouldn't change much for the team. Bazine kept on mocking the coach until the victory bell was mentioned. 

“Someone should just go and ring the victory bell in the middle of a game,” Phasma said. 

“If we promised the knights money, I’d bet they’d do it,” Bazine said. 

“You’d need to give those fools something more than money.” Hux huffed. Phasma and Bazine moved to shove Hux off the car. Hux landed in a patch of dirt. “Real funny.” 

“Hey, there’s Kylo.” Phasma finally pointed over to the Knights of Ren. “And we’ve already seen Rey.” 

“Excellent,” Hux said.

The Knights of Ren were all screwing around with the old car. “What a hunk of junk,” Trudgen said. 

“Shut up.” Kylo hissed at them. “When she’s fixed up she’ll run like a champ. And I’m going to race her at the Kessel Run.” 

The Knights all laughed. “The Kessel Run? With this thing?” Cardo laughed. 

“Come on why don’t ya help me out with it?”

“This heap.” One of the knights kicked the car.

“Hey, you're cruisin for a bruisin,” Kylo said.

“Yo,” Kuruk shouted over everyone. “What’s the Resistance doing here.” 

The Knights all turned to see. The Resistance had been a pain in the butt to the Knights of Ren for years. They didn't even go to Starkiller yet would cruise onto the school grounds as if they owned the place. 

What did they want? “They going to try and rumble with us,” Vicrul said. 

“Oh, we’ll be ready.” Cardo started to pull something out of the pocket of his jacket. 

The Knights all watched as the Resistance slowly drove along the other side of the field. They all had a hand on something they could use to fight with the Resistance.

“You boys done gawking.” Hux’s voice boomed behind the Knights of Ren. "Hey, Kylo. I've got something to say to you." 

Rey was pulling her hair back up into her three buns as she walked over to Bazine who was the only one left by the car. “Hey, Baz.” 

“Nice job Rey.” 

“Aw gee, thanks. I was so nervous.” 

“Hey, Rey.” Phasma walked back over and leaned on the car. 

“Can you give me a moment?” Rey said as she used the car mirrors to help her see what she was doing. Phasma opened the glove box of the car and passed a comb to Rey. “Thanks.” 

When Rey finished her hair Phasma took Rey’s arm and started to pull her away. 

By the Knights of Ren, Hux was rolling his eyes and group as they all mocked something in the general area. “You actually think this car will do anything?” Hux asked when he saw the car.

“Kylo thinks this place will be make out city.” Vicrul teased. 

“Chic will have to put out before she gets in.” Another said. 

“Hey, shut it,” Kylo said. “This is going to be a great car. Great for racing.” 

Hux turned and saw Bazine and Phasma bringing Rey over to the car. Hux didn't turn as he said. “Hey, Kylo. We’ve got a surprise for ya.” 

“Oh yeah.” Kylo jumped from the car and walked where Hux lead him. 

Rey was shoved behind Phasma and Bazine. They wouldn’t let her past or let her see what was going on. But she heard the face of a man who was familiar to her. But there was something else about the voice that felt off. 

“I think you’ll like this,” Hux said. He nodded to Phasma and Bazine who pushed Rey forward. 

Rey and Kylo both stood for a moment. “Ben?” 

“Rey?” Ben’s voice was soft and familiar like the way it was that summer. 

The First Order and the Knights of Ren all looked around at each other. No one outside of his family, called Kylo by his real name. He tended to get upset when people did. Now here he was just letting Rey throw it around. 

Ben and Rey stepped forwards and threw their arms around each other. When they stepped away Ben still wasn’t able to let go of Rey. “Rey. You’re here.” 

“Yeah.” 

“I thought you were going back to England.” 

“My grandpa is letting me stay here. At least until Christmas.” 

“That’s wonderful.” Ben leaned down and kissed Rey’s forehead. 

Then he felt another hand on his shoulder. Ben glanced at the owner of that hand. Kuruk had a hand on Kylo, the rest of the Knights of Ren were all looking at him. Ben looked up to the first order. They seemed more surprised. The Knights were also surprised but they almost seemed annoyed with something. 

Ben looked at the people around them. Then back to Rey. 

“Ben.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Are you alright Ben?” 

Trudgen scoffed and almost pushed Ben away. “You get to call him Ben?” 

“Is there something wrong with that?” Rey said. 

“Round these parts, we call him Kylo. You should too, baby.” 

Ben glared at Trudgen. “Hey back off.” 

“Oh. So this chick is more important than us.” The Knights started to circle around Ben. 

If Ben told the Knights the truth about his feelings for Rey. He’d never hear the end of it for the Knights. And that would be if they still wanted him around. If he lied. What would Rey think? What would she believe? 

Ben looked to Rey before he pushed away from the group. “Move.” He hissed to everyone around him. 

“What you’re not going to answer us.” 

“Ben?” 

“Rey I’m not Ben here. It just doesn't work that way here.” Rey almost jumped at how he sounded. She opened her mouth to respond. “This isn’t summer anymore. Get used to it sweetheart.” Rey could swear that Ben almost sneered at the word. 

What had happened to the sweet boy on the beach. How could he be so different now? 

“Looks like he didn't like it,” Hux said. 

Rey ran away from everyone. She ran to the bleachers and leaned against them. What had happened to this year being such a good year. How could something like what she and Ben had over the summer, just blow away at the first sight of Ben’s friends. 

“Rey?” 

Rey sighed. She had come over here to get away from people who were involved in that whole mess. But Bazine never seemed to have ill intention whenever other people were involved. “Hey, Baz.” 

“Hey, Rey. Listen we’re sorry about that.” Rey scoffed. Hux certain wasn’t. And if the Knights were in on it, they certainly weren’t sorry either. “Well, I can say that I’m sorry.”

“Thanks.” 

“I thought he was like… you know...a jerk...like that all the time.” 

Rey shook her head. “He was so nice this summer.” 

“Rey listen to me. Men are rats.” Rey started to laugh. “No, they’re fleas on rats. They’re amoebas on fleas on rats.” Rey was laughing now. When she looked at Bazine, she could see that Bazine was smiling and laughing with her.

“They are. Especially ones like those.” 

“Oh, yeah. The Knights of Ren are too low for even the dogs to bite.” 

“The Knight of Ren?”

“I’d say it’s stupid, but I’m in a group call the First Order.” 

“Isn’t there a group called the Resistance too?” 

“We’ve all got dumb gang names around here.” 

Rey just nodded to that. She and Bazine stayed by the bleachers for a few moments and watched as everyone at school acted like, high school would be the thrill of their lives.

Kylo had moved his car away from the Knight who were now all starting to flirt with whatever would move close enough to them. Kylo only had his eyes toward one girl by the bleachers. 

Rey never noticed that Kylo was watching her from his car. He shouldn’t have been such a jerk. He should have been nicer. Maybe in the summer he should have said something to Rey. Looking back Kylo really wondered why he didn't. 

Maybe that mess back there could have been avoided. It probably all would have been avoided if he managed to reach Rey before school started. She had called the night before. Probably to tell him she was staying. Kylo knew he was an idiot for not figuring it out sooner. 

He had to fix this. He already screwed up once by being a chicken to Rey about his feelings. Kylo didn't want to do that again. 

“Are you actually still interested in her.” 

“Go away Hux.” 

“This is a new low even for you.” 

“I said go away.” 

“Seriously. She’s so pure. She’s too pure to even be a cheerleader.” 

“Rey is perfect the way she is,” Ben whispered.

Hux gagged. “What the hell man.” 

Ben was relieved when Hux finally walked away from his car. Rey was now laughing with Bazine. Ben bit his lip, he was able to make Rey laugh like that over the summer. He probably lost his chance to make Rey laugh like that for the rest of the year. 

Bazine kept on cracking jokes to keep Rey laughing and it kept on working. “The First Order is hanging out at my place tonight? Do you want to come?” 

Rey nodded. “That sounds great Baz, but I don’t have a ride. I came with Kira and the cheer squad.” 

“I’ll drive you. I promise I’m not that bad.” 

“Alright.” Bazine lead Rey away from the bleachers back towards the car that the First Order was hanging around earlier. 

As they walked away Ben went back to the Knights of Ren. He would find a way to apologize to Rey and show that he did care, that he was more than what the school thought he was. 

“So I found out the First Order is having a night at Baz’s place,” Kylo announced to the group. “What do you say we drop by?” 

“Oh hell yeah.” One of them said. 

“Let’s crash it.” 

“And we thought you were going soft.” Cardo laughed. 

Kylo sighed. If the Knights knew the real reason he wanted to go, they would think him soft. But Rey seemed really upset. He never wanted to make Rey upset. He had to make it right with her. 


	3. Chapter 2

“Kylo what the hell?” 

“Hey, I can’t control when this car breaks down,” Kylo said as he closed the garage of his house. “Now we don’t have to worry about anything breaking now.” 

“You still had all of us push this thing to your house,” Vicrul said. 

“Oh, boo hoo.” Kylo popped open the hood of the car. “Now you guys are going to help me out.” 

“Why should we?” 

“Because it’s the only car we’ll ever get.” 

“I’ll bet he wore the car down with his little Rey,” Trugden muttered. 

Kylo whipped around and shoved Trugden against the wall. “Don’t talk about her that way.” 

Trudgen only rolled his eyes and pushed Kylo off of him. Kylo glared at him before looking back to the engine. If there was one thing that Ben had learned from his dad it was how to know whether a car could be saved or not. This car, could be saved, but at what?

“The problem with this thing is going to be this dent.” Kuruk kicked the car before he reached to hold his foot and hop away. 

Kylo smirked. “The problem is in the engine.”

“The problem is your mouth,” Kuruk said. 

Kylo shook his head. Why was he friends with them? His parents didn't like the other Knights and it was clear that Rey didn't like them that much either. And they were sometimes the most annoying people on earth. The teacher who thought they would work well together had been fired because the school learned that he was caught in something illegal. None of the knights really cared what it was.

Kylo looked up from the car. “Can one of you losers find a carburetor for this thing.”

Vicrul ran to open the garage. “See you later.” He said as he slipped outside.

“Vicrul do you even know what-” Kylo stopped calling to him once the garage closed again. 

“You’re not the only one who drives,” Cardo said. 

“Oh yeah? I know that I’m the only one who even has a license and a car. So shut up. You don’t even know what this car could become. This thing could be automatic, systematic.” Kylo looked down at the car. “And what would we call this thing?” 

“Please, it’ll be a miracle if this thing is something other than silent. There’s probably some kind of silencer.”

“Cardo, that doesn’t exist.” Kylo sighed. “Wait. Silencer? That doesn’t sound too bad.” Kylo circled around the car to the Knights. “The Silencer. The car for the Knights of Ren.” No one responded. Kylo looked at the group. “Come on guys I got us a car.” 

“The name could be stupider,” Kuruk said. 

“It’s better than the Falcon. Which was suppose to be mine.” 

“Til your dad banged it up.” 

“The Falcon ran like a champ.” 

“Which is why the Silencer has to be better. Show the Resistance, that we got the better end.” Kylo picked up a toolbox from a shelf. “So let’s fix this thing and show the Resistance who runs this town.”

That finally got the Knights moving to try and fix the car. The next hour was spent with Kylo giving the knights orders on how to fix the car and a lot of comments about taking down the Resistance. When Vicrul got back and heard about taking on the Resistance he jumped right into it.

Vicrul had brought back the piece that Kylo needed. “Do you steal this?” 

“What you don’t trust me?” Vicrul laughed. 

“No. I don’t.” 

“No one will miss it.” 

“Did you steal this?” 

“From the junkyard.” 

“There’s a reason this was in the junkyard.” 

“Relax Kylo, it’ll all end up fine.” 

Kylo rolled his eyes and shook his head as he handed the part back to Vicrul. Kylo kept on walking around the car watching as the Knights tried to put the car back together. 

After a while, the Knights started to moan about wanting to take a drive. Kylo kept on insisting that it wasn’t finished. Soon one of the knights swiped his keys and jumped in the car. 

Miraculously the car turned on. “So are we still crashing the First Order’s party?” Cardo asked. 

“Get out of the driver’s seat and we’ll see.” 

The knights started to pile into the car. Kylo opened the garage before pulling out the car and driving down the street. Despite them taking only an hour to work on the car, it ran really well. Some more work could get this thing up to speed with the Falcon.

“Step on it Kylo, we don’t want to miss the party at Baz’s.” 

At Bazine’s house, Rey was starting to wish that she had just gone with Kira and the cheer squad after the bonfire.

“Hey, anyone want a cig?” Hux said as he pulled a pack out of his pocket. 

“Oh, thanks.” Phasma grabbed for the box. 

“Rey how about you?” Hux held the box to Rey. 

Rey eyed the box and quickly shook her head. No one in her family allowed any kind of smoking, it stunk everything up. “I don’t smoke.” 

“Oh, come on. It won’t kill you.” 

“It’ll kill my aunt and uncle,” Rey said quietly. 

“Fun. Try it.” Hux handed Rey a cigarette and a match.

“Oh Rey you shouldn’t-” Bazine was interrupted by Rey falling into a coughing fit from the smoke. “Inhale unless you’re used to it.” Rey’s breathing became heavier as she coughed out more smoke. “Rey.” Bazine moved next to Rey. “Turn away from the smoke.” Bazine helped turn Rey’s body away. “Now take a deep breath.” 

“God if that isn’t one of the weakest things I’ve ever seen,” Hux muttered under his breath as he drew out smoke. 

“In and out,” Bazine said as Rey breathed with her.

“While she’s getting her breath, who wants a drink.” Phasma pulled out a bottle of wine from under the bed. 

Hux grabbed the bottle from Phasma. “Oh, this is nice.” He said as he popped the bottle open and took a drink from it. 

Bazine snatched the bottle from Hux. “Italian Swiss Colony. It’s imported. Nice.” Bazine rose the bottle to her lips. “I’ve also got twinkies under the bed.” 

“Real classy,” Phasma responded as she went back under the bed to find them. 

“It says this is a dessert wing. And Twinkies are also a dessert.” Hux tried to grab at the wine but Bazine pulled it back. “Hey, Rey hasn’t gotten any yet.” Bazine held the bottle to Rey. 

“I don’t need any,” Rey said. 

“You sure? You ever drank before?” 

“Once. At a wedding, I got to have champagne.” Rey said as she took the bottle. Rey took a sip and cringed as soon as the liquid hit her tongue. Rey handed the bottle back to Bazine as she stood to go. 

“Where you goin?” Hux said. “There’s nothing wrong with us.” 

Rey wasn’t so sure about that. Rey shrugged. 

“Oh, Rey can I pierce your ears.” Bazine jumped up. 

“What?” 

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Phasma said. 

“Nah, I’m studying to be a beautician.” 

Hux and Phasma started to snicker. Rey bit her lip. Maybe she should be a little worried. Bazine pulled out a pin. “Baz. I don’t think this is a good idea. My family, will-” Rey shrieked at the pin hitting her ear. 

“Let’s do this in the bathroom.” Bazine pulled Rey into the bathroom. 

“Baz.”

“Beauty is pain, honey.” Bazine held Rey’s head over the sink. “Hold still.” 

“Baz.” 

Bazine stuck the pin into Rey’s ear. Rey shouted and Bazine poked her head out the door. “Guys, I need some ice.” 

“Just stick her ear under the water,” Hux said. 

Bazine turned on the water. She pulled Rey’s hair out of the way and tilted her head so Rey’s ear would be under the water. Rey’s eyes flickered down to the sink to see the water running past her ear tinted red. 

Rey turned her head and felt everything from earlier that night come back up. When Rey finished emptying her stomach, Rey looked to her ear. It still bled. Rey closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she ran her ear back under the water.

When Bazine walked out of the bathroom, Phasma said to her. “Jesus Christ. What a goody.” 

“She makes me want to barf,” Hux said. “She’s such a Sandra Dee.” Hux stood on the bed. “Look, I’m Sandra Dee. I wouldn’t even sleep with a man I spent all summer with.” Phasma started to laugh. “Watch it. I was not brought up that way.” Bazine started to snicker. “I don’t drink. Or smoke. Or swear. And oh no.” Hux pretended to cough. “I can’t even take one cigarette.” 

Rey stepped out of the bathroom as everyone started to laugh. “Hux. Are you making fun of me?” 

Hux slumped on the bed. “Some people are so touchy.”

A car horn blared outside of the house. Everyone in the room darted over to the window. 

“What are you losers doing here?” Phasma shouted down at them. Hux opened the window and climbed out on the roof. “Where are you going?” 

“Anywhere but here.” Hux hung out the window before he let go and walked to the car. 

Rey pushed her way forward and saw Ben in the driver's seat of the car. He looked up and saw Rey at the window. Ben gave Rey a small wave. Rey hesitated before she rose her head and waved back at him. 

“Oh Miss Rey.” One of the knights hollered up at Rey. 

Ben glared at that person and shoved him away. Ben looked back up to see that Rey’s gaze was still on him. The First order girls and the other knights were all shouting from the window at each other. Ben held up his hand to mimic a phone. 

Rey nodded her head. A smile bloomed across Ben’s face. 

“Hux where do you think you’re going?” 

“Away.” He tried to open the door to Kylo’s car. “Open the door Kylo.” 

“I don’t think I will.” He then looked to see that he was the only one in the car. “See you later.” Kylo pulled out of the driveway and onto the streets. He waved to Rey in the window, before he drove away. 

Rey found herself laughing at what happened. Phasma and Bazine were also laughing, but at the boys in the yard. 

“Hey, Baz,” Hux shouted up at her. “Can you let us in.” 

Bazine shook her head. “Have fun.” Rey and Phasma both laughed Bazine closed the window. 

“Nice move Bazine,” Phasma said. 

“Hux wanted to leave, so he’s staying out now.” 

“Is Hux always a jerk?” Rey asked. 

“Get used to it if you hang with us.”

Rey sighed. No one had any reason to just be a jerk for no reason. Rey went to take her coat. “I think I’ll head out once the boys are gone.” Rey sat by the window and watched as the boys all seemed to be yelling at each other. It took way too long for the boys to start walking away from the house. Rey waited for them to be gone for a while before she left the house herself. 

Rey knew she would have to walk home. Which would take too long. She hoped. Rey had to get home. Ben would call her. She had to talk to him, she had to pick up the phone. Rey wasn’t sure if she wanted to have her hopes up. There was no way, she could have been the first girl that Ben had his eyes on. 

She wouldn’t be the first girl who had her heartbroken and she wouldn’t be the last. But that changed nothing for how much it hurt when Ben acted so differently from that summer. 

When Rey got home, her aunt and uncle told her that Ben had called her. Rey’s aunt had told Ben that she would call him back. Rey went to the phone and dialed Ben’s number.


	4. Chapter 3

“Rey?” Ben answered the phone. 

“Ben.” 

“Rey.” Ben sighed on the other side of the phone. “Hi. Um. I know I need to explain myself for what happened tonight.” Rey waited on the other end of the line for him to start talking. “I’m sorry, Rey. I’ll start with that.” Rey waited for him. Until he said some more, Rey wasn’t going to answer him. “I’m sorry I was such a jerk to you.” 

“Why? What happened?” He was fine when he first saw her. 

“My friends they… My friends suck.” Ben sighed. “I don’t even like them that much.” 

“Why are you friends with them?” 

“I feel like I could ask you the same thing about the First Order too.” 

“Bazine was the first person to be nice to me when I came to school. I don’t know who else to be around. I guess the same happened to you.” 

“Yeah...I guess it did.” Rey and Ben both stayed on the phone waiting for each other. 

“If you don’t like your friends why were you… why were you cold. To me?” 

Ben sighed. “They’re the only people I have.” 

“You can have me now.”

Ben stopped. He had wanted to get away from the Knights of Ren for a bit of time. The summer felt great, for him to be away from them. And with Rey, it just made everything feel so much better. While avoiding the Knights at school would be hard, outside he would just have Rey. It would be like the summer and it would be great. 

“I will do whatever I can to deserve you. Because you deserve better than me.” 

“Ben…” 

“I promise. I won’t let you down again.” 

“Ben…”

“Rey. I love you.” Ben said. Rey stopped. “I should have told you that this summer. There’s a lot of things I should have told you this summer. I’ll make it alright. I promise. I don’t want to hang up but my mom needs to use the phone.” Rey giggled on the line. “I love you, Rey.” 

Ben hung up the phone. Rey felt the small smile on her face. Things would work out between them. Everything would be alright. Things would be like they were over the summer. It would just be over the whole year. 

The phone rang again and Rey picked it up. “Oh, I forgot to ask you something?” Ben’s voice came over the phone. 

“I thought your mom had to make a call?”

“This will be quick. Can I drive you to school tomorrow?” 

“Sure.” 

“Great. I’ll see you, tomorrow sweetheart.” The phone was hung up. 

Rey smiled fully this time as she went up to her room. Rey got ready for bed thinking about how the next day and the day after that, and how pretty much every day for the rest of the year would be better than tonight was. 

The next morning Rey was up earlier than usual. After she was ready for school, she waited in the living room for Ben to come. When she saw his car pull up the driveway, she said goodbye to her aunt and uncle before rushing out the door. 

Ben opened the door for Rey as she rushed to the car. When Ben got into the driver's seat, he took Rey’s hand and kissed it. “You look lovely.” 

Rey blushed and glanced away from him. “Thank you.” She said softly. 

Ben smiled at Rey as he pulled out of her driveway and drove them to school. When they arrived and got out of the car, Ben walked around to take Rey’s hand. 

Rey looked down and then back up to him. She pulled him closer to her and leaned against him as they walked into the school building. 

Ben could feel the school staring at him as he walked in with Rey on his arm. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the First Order and the Knights of Ren together, gapping at the two of them. Whatever they had planned for last night, didn't expect to end with Rey and Ben together again. 

At lunch, Rey and Ben met up just outside the cafeteria and walked to find a secluded spot away from everyone in the cafeteria and those eating by the field. 

“Do you always eat here?” Rey asked. 

Ben shook his head. “No, I just thought it would be smart if we avoided the First Order and Knights today. They will blow this way out of the water.” 

Rey nodded with that. They would probably also try to break them up. That incident last night was not meant to make the two of them feel better. 

“I know you like grapes.” Ben pulled out a vine of grapes from his lunch. He dangled them by Rey. “Come here.” Rey moved closer to Ben and opened her mouth as Ben took a grape and tossed it to her. Rey caught it in her mouth and Ben cheered. “You’ve still got it.” 

“Another,” Rey said as she swallowed the grape. 

Ben tossed a grape towards Rey again and she caught it again. The two of them smiled at each other. “You’re wonderful,” Ben said. 

Throughout the entire hour, they had for lunch, they didn't come across anyone who tried to push them apart from each other. Most of the time Rey and Ben were hanging on to each other, and Ben kept on trying to feed Rey. When lunch was over, they took each other’s hands as they walked back into school. 

“I’ll drive you home after school if that’s cool,” Ben said. 

“Oh. Um. I have cheer practice after school.”

“I’ll wait.”

“I have no idea when practice will end.” 

“I’ll still wait.” 

Rey sighed. “You don’t need to.” 

“Rey, please let me make up for last night.” Ben wrapped his arms around Rey and kissed the top of her head. “I love you.” Rey shook her head as they kept on walking back to the school building. “I’ll be fine waiting for you.” 

It was too much of a wait for it to be fine. Ben found himself waiting for Rey for two hours after school ended. He ended up pulling out his homework and started to do some of it. Something he never did with the Knights. 

When Rey finally came out of practice, Ben forced a smile on his face as she walked out. Rey opened the car door. “Ben I could tell you hated that.” 

Ben’s smile became real. “Yeah, I was going to deny that.” 

“I’m sorry. But you did choose to wait.” 

“Is there anything I can do while I wait for you?”

“All sports get out of practice at the same time. You could join a sport…” 

Ben shrugged. His uncle had thought it would have been a better idea for Ben to get caught up with a sport than with the Knights. Ben wasn’t going to admit that right about now, his uncle seemed right about that. “I just might. I don’t really see myself fitting in though.” 

“Yeah, like we’re going to forget how fast you are. You should track or cross country.” 

“I’ll see what I can do about that tomorrow. Unless you don’t have practice.” 

“The only days I don’t have practice are game days.”

“So it’ll work for us.” 

Rey nodded. “Yeah. It will.” Rey leaned in and kissed Ben on the cheek. Ben smiled at Rey as he turned the car on. They talked a little bit as Ben took Rey home. When Rey got out of the car she blew a kiss to Ben. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

The next day, Ben picked up Rey at the same time and once again they walked into the school hand in hand ignoring the stares of the Knights of Ren and the First Order. 

At the end of the school day, Ben walked around the track until the coach noticed him. “What are you doing?” 

“I wanted to try out for the team.” 

The coach looked at Ben and pulled out a stopwatch. “Alright let's see how fast you can run around the track. Go.”

Ben took off around the track. Just on the football field, Rey was practicing with the squad. Rey caught sight of Ben running around and stopped to watch. He was fast. Rey already knew that from the summer, but to sit it on the track was another thing. “Rey,” Kira called to her. 

“Sorry,” Rey said as she walked over to Kira. 

“I don’t blame you. Seeing him on the track. It’s like we’ve entered some alternate timeline.”

“We got back together,” Rey said softly. 

“Really?” Rey nodded. “Wow. Didn't think he had it in him.” Kira muttered. 

“What’s that suppose to the mean?” 

“The Knights of Ren have a….reputation. And the First Order.” 

Rey already knew that they couldn’t be good ones. She just nodded. Between the Knights and the First Order, Rey was glad she had chosen to try out for the cheer squad. Rey went back to her practice as Ben came around the track. 

During the time of their practices, Rey and Ben found themselves often looking towards the other. A few times they locked eyes and always smiled at each other. 

When practice was over Ben and Rey both stood by the bleachers. 

“Did you make it?” Rey asked. 

“My time was close to the fastest person last year,” Ben answered. 

“That’s great. So are you doing track or cross country.” 

“The coach thinks I’d be better on cross country.” 

“Nice.” Rey took Ben’s hand as they walked back to the car. “Let me know when some of your meets are.” 

“What about you?” 

“What about me?” 

“When do you do your cheer stuff.” 

“Football games, and pep rallies.” 

“So stuff I already sometimes do.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Wel everyone prefers the stuff that isn’t football at this school. We suck.” Rey giggled and nodded. 

Ben drove Rey home, with a promise that the same thing would happen tomorrow. And it did. Ben would pick Rey up for school, they would spend as much time around each other during the day as they could, then go to their practices. Ben found himself really enjoying cross country and Rey became better friends with the rest of the cheer squad. 

After a week, the Knights and First Order still hadn’t bothered Rey or Ben. While Rey had barely known, Hux, Phamsa and Bazine, Ben had been with the Knights since freshman year. Soon it would be harder to break away from them. Everyone had noticed what was going on.

Rey was waiting for Ben one morning when her aunt asked her. “I’ve noticed you’ve been getting picked up. Who are you going with?”

“You remember Ben. From this summer.” 

“Oh, you two go to school together. That’s nice. I liked him. He was a nice boy.” 

“His friends stink,” Rey muttered. 

“What’s that.” 

“Nothing,” Rey said. She looked back out and saw Ben pull into her driveway. “I’ll see you after school,” Rey said as she grabbed her backpack and walked out the door. 

Ben gave Rey a kiss as she sat down. “You ready for another day?” Ben asked. “Hopefully, no one bothering us.” 

“Yeah.” Rey and Ben had put the First Order and the Knight is back. They didn't talk too much about either group. Both Rey and Ben knew in the back of their mind, that ignoring them, would come back to bite them. Rey and Ben held onto the hope that everyone would soon carry on. 


End file.
